Scared Of The Dark?
by SINDER-CHAR
Summary: Derek Morgan go's over to Spencer Reid's house for a surprise dinner the night before their only day off that month. But why wont Derek go further then a kiss with him? (Rated M, but no smut.)


**Ok, so this one is named 'Afraid Of The Dark?' by SINDER-CHAR (Who else?). I've been working on it for about a year, and it mean's a lot to me- not only being my first non-Anime Fanfiction. It holds a lot of memories and emotions I felt through the past year, and it's kind of all over the place. It might just be a bit OCC too... So, I just hope you like anyway... AND it's based off of Season 2's 'The Boogeyman'.**

**SO! HERE YOU ARE, MY FANS!**

* * *

Reid rubbed his eyes and opened the door to his apartment, the sexy chocolate-colored man behind it grinning like a cat when he saw his tired junior. "Have a good day, Pretty Boy?"

"Morgan," Reid said slowly, pushing his messed up hair behind his ears. It was the teams only day off in the next month, he knew it- every month they'd only get one day off before being called in on their others, and the genius brunette had planned going to sleep early and waking up early the next day for a good and long trip to the library. But his teammate/it's-complicated boyfriend wasn't going to let that happen. "What do you want?"

"Geez, that's no way to talk to someone who brought you your favorite coffee, now is it?" Morgan was teasing him, and he knew it. Coming by at the time he knew he was going to sleep, bringing coffee- which Reid happily sipped at, how ever annoyed he was- meant Derek was up to something. And hell if he liked it.

Derek by-pasted Spencer and made his way into the apartment, the plastic bag he carried crinkled and swayed as he passed. He made his way into the kitchen, straight to the stove and began pulling out pots and pans. He knew where every thing was, and knew Spencer wouldn't care if he used his kitchen, Morgan had done it many times in the past to know that. And the fact that Reid never kept more than milk, apples, and left over Chinese food in his pantry.

Spencer didn't really focus on what his friend was doing, instead he sat at the table and laid his head on the cold surface. Soon enough, he heard the sizzling of dinner, by the smell of it, chicken breasts, fried potatoes, and corn.

And just as soon as it started, the food was done and set in front of Spencer. He waited for Derek to finish cleaning up his mess and sitting down before eating. The two finished eating without speaking a word, and Spencer took their empty plates to the sink.

Suddenly though, as his hands soaked in the hot water and bubbles started building up in the pooling water, Dr. Reid felt a pressure on his back. Arms wrapped about his waist and a chiseled chin rested on his shoulder. "Spencer," Derek muttered, pressing further onto the smaller man, but his words trailed off.

"What?" Said man asked, heat warmer then the water he was using for the dishes crawled up his neck. But Spencer's question was only answered with a deep, muscular chuckle. Then, a dark hand reached out in front of Reid and shut off the water. "Morgan?"

Morgan started peppering small kisses on Spencer's neck and shoulder, chuckling again when he felt Spencer shiver in his arms. "Pretty Boy," Morgan whispered into his ear as he nibbled on the small lobe. "Dinners over and I'm stuffed, but I kind of want some white sugar."

Reid held down a moan, knowing his friend only used the name 'white sugar' when he felt like getting comfortable with Reid. But one thing troubled the young man about the others behavior. The contact was more than he could ever imagine with out, the tender kisses, the roaming caresses, the skin on skin contact that made him shiver just thinking about it. Nothing more, nothing less. And that was the problem.

Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan had never gone all the way.

Yes, they had relieved each other many times in the past, Reid even used his mouth a couple of times- which was not something he ever thought of doing, then again up en tell a few months ago, he didn't think he would ever be with a man either. But now, four month's into their 'relationship', Reid was starting to think Derek didn't want to have sex with him. Whenever they would get close, on the bed, clothes disappeared, kisses so hot and full of lust, Morgan would pull away. And of course Reid didn't have the nerve to ask why.

Was it his fault? Was Morgan just into it so he wouldn't hurt Reid's feelings?

Spencer stiffened at just the thought. His partner seemed to notice this, and stopped the suction on his neck along with his wandering hands. The brunette took this the wrong way and froze up some more.

"What's wrong Kid?" Derek ask, rocking back and forth. He didn't answered, he was to caught up in his thoughts to do so. "Pretty boy, what's up?" Once again, Spencer didn't replay, but this time, Morgan was confused and stopped moving all together, looking over his shoulder to get a good look at Spencer's face. "Come one, Spencer, talk to me."

Said man flinched at the sound of his name. Morgan only used it when things got serious, or he was worried about the younger boy. He still didn't answer thought, Reid was too busy going through every explanation why Derek wouldn't want to have sex with him, but in the end, they were all to scary to even think about. He started to shake, tears gathering in his eyes.

Derek felt the change in his boyfriends posture, and quickly pulled the younger male out into the living room, and sat him one the couch with him on Derek's own lap. "Spence, talk to me. I want to know what's going on in the genius brain of yours."

"Is that it?!" Spencer suddenly burst, surprising Derek. "Am I too smart? I mean I do have a higher I.Q then most, but that would be a superb quality in someone's mate," He pause to glance at Derek to agree, then went on. "I don't know why, you-you wouldn't"

When Spencer paused to take in a much-needed breath threw his panicking, Derek chose the moment to speak. His voice worried and much softer then it normally was. "Me? What about me, Spence?"

Spencer didn't answer, just mumbled to himself unheard words, while Derek tried to get more out of him. Pulling Reid into his chest, Morgan whispered quiet nothings into his ear.

Then, a sudden thought popped into Morgan's mind. Maybe... just maybe it would work... So, taking the chance, Derek leaned over, and planted his lips on Reid's soft and moist ones.

After a moment of thinking Reid would stand up and demand him to get the hell out, he slowly kissed him back. It had been a trick he learned a few month's back to get Spencer out of his little mind world and wasn't paying attention to anything Morgan was doing. But every time their lips touched, Spencer was back to earth and melting in his arms. After a good minute or two, Morgan pulled back and looked down at the lidded eyes or a dreamy Spencer as he mumbled more things about 'what is it... I don't get.. your so...' and so on.

"Spencer," Derek said tentivly after a moment. "Tell me what's wrong."

Spencer's eyes opened slightly before digging his face into his boyfriends chest. "I'm so insecure, and-and you're so... you!" His voice was muffled by Derek's shirt, and the vibrations made his chest tingle from the thought of him on it, but he heard him fine. "And it makes it even worse when you take off your shirt around the apartment, and all! It's like torcher!" In between his ranting sentences, he would say things very softly, that made it impossible for Derek to hear, and the clip notes version of Spencer's little ego-deflater wasnt helping all that much.

Morgan growled low in his thought and pulled Spencer from his chest. Regretting his rought actions when he saw the moisture gathering in those light blue eyes, and trembling fecal features. "Danm it, I really don't want to say something I don't want to just because you wont speak! Your really good at telling the facts, so tell me!"

Spencer looked down at Derek's chest, knowing he didn't mean anything bad by his words, and spoke lowly. "You wont have sex with me."

Silence.

Derek blinked down at the blushing boy on his lap, then burst into a fit of laughter. His breath choked in his lungs and he had to wipe the tears from his eyes. "O-Oh, my god, Spence!" He breathed out, trying to get oxygen into his burning lungs. "That's what you were freaking out about?!"

"Yes," Spencer said softly, almost timidly. He looked insulted, and tried to stand up, but was pulled right back into Derek's chest.

"Oh, wow, Kid. That's so not like you."

"And childish, immature, stupid, moronic," Spencer listed quietly, still looking anywhere but Derek.

The chocolate man just chuckled. "You want to know the truth?"

"Yes." He turned around so fast, Derek was expecting him to get whip-lash.

He scooted back further into the couch and turned Reid to straddle him while holding his waist. "I didn't want to rush anything-" Reid interrupted with a 'neither did I!'. "And I know that might have been good a month ago, but then we got into bed that night- you know, after coming back from Garcia's party for JJ and we were completely drunk- and you stopped me-" He was cut off again, but this time Reid looked angry.

"Derek Morgan. You know very well it was one in the morning, we had been too _busy_ to turn on the kitchen light coming into the house, and- again- you know very well I'm.." He paused looking ashamed before whispering; "I'm scared of the dark."

Derek again paused and let a tension filled silence take over, before suddenly, Morgan lifted his boyfriend up into a 'princess hold'. Reid was surprised to say the least at this. He was suddenly thrown onto his bed, the air rushing out of his lungs as he hit the messed up and bunched sheets.

The bed tipped as Derek slipped up next to him on the bed. "It's not dark now, and I plan to make up for every minute I spent worrying you didn't like me as I like you."

Spencer's face split into a bright smile, his arms wrapping around Derek's neck as he pulled him down on top of him. "So, you like me, huh?"

Derek laughed. "Defiantly, white sugar."

* * *

**So...? What did you think? I would really like a opinion. Please Comment it! **

**SINDER-CHAR OUT!**


End file.
